The present invention relates generally to water spray gun and more particularly to a water spray gun having revolving nozzles that can meet a multiplicity of purposes.
Usually, a water spray gun is used for horticulture or gardening, but it can be also applied for car washing or ground cleaning; since a plurality purposes may be required, composite designs become popular. However, water spray guns which are known nowadays might have the following drawbacks:
(1) Failure in supplying extra fine mists when needed for watering delicate plants such as orchids;
(2) Riveting is generally used to connect the trigger with the gun body, this is time consuming and expensive. Once the connection is broken, the whole gun becomes a waste, since repairing is beyond the capacity of a user.
(3) Constructions are not good enough to prevent frequent leakage.